My Years In OP
by D brothers 44
Summary: Alex is an almost normal girl. She ends up in the One Piece world where she meets Luffy and Ace. Will she fall in love with any of them?


My Years In OP 2

I sat in my room, crying. It was because of my stupid father. He tried to kill me again. I wish my mother was here. She died three years ago and my father blames me and my stupid power. But it wasn't. I want to sleep, but I'm too afraid. I did what I always do. I packed my bag and climbed out of my window. I went to my favorite spot and sat down. I felt my eyes get heavy, so I closed them. It just felt like a second. When I opened them I saw a big forest. 'That wasn't there before…' I stood up and started walking deeper into the forest. Damn my curiosity! There was a forking* big tiger there. I stood there and looked at it like it was the stupidest thing I've ever seen. I wasn't scared. Then out of the blue, a boy came out of the forest with nine others behind him. The boy wore a straw hat. 'Something's not right here…' He had a scar under his left eye. 'LUFFY! How the hell is that possible!?' They saw me. He stood still, watching me. It creped me out. It was like he could see my soul. Then just like that he started walking again.

~Luffy P.O.V~

"That girl was strange." Usopp said. The girl looked kinda out of place. "Yeah…" I answered. It felt like I have seen her before, but at the same time… no. 'What the hell's wrong!?' We went back to the ship. The only thing I could think about was that girl. She had red hair like Shanks, but red eyes. She looked kinda lost. 'Forget that! Tomorrow I will meet Ace again.' I lied down to think about Ace, but that girl popped up again. "ARRGHH!" Zoro came in to see if everything was okay. Everything was thrown everywhere. I looked up at him. "What's up?" He asked me, looking at all the things. "Nothing, just… tidying up!" I sounded pretty angry. Zoro just shrugged . "Dinner's ready, by the way." I got up and ran past him to the galley.

~Alex P.O.V~

'I'm in the world of One Piece! That's impossible… One Piece… That means my father won't reach me! Alright! I got to meet Luffy, in a way… What if I meet Ace, too. Then I can die happy. He's so handsome!' I started to daydream about Ace and me together. 'What if he's dead… No, he can't be, because we will get married! Okay, maybe I'm _a bit_ into Ace. I should concentrate. First of all, where the hell am I?' I failed to see the shadow behind me. I started to walk in a direction I thought there would be a village. The shadow followed.

~Ace P.O.V~

I was going to surprise Luffy by coming today instead of tomorrow, but a strange girl caught my eye. I could see she was lost, so I thought I would help her. Just then I saw someone following her. She didn't seem to notice. 'Helping her wouldn't hurt, though.' I walked at normal pace and caught up to them easily. Her follower turned around and looked at me. He stared in shock. "You shouldn't follow a girl around like that. It's just creepy." I said. He turned and ran away. I went up to the girl and asked if she needed help. She looked kinda shocked at me, but calmed down right away.

~Alex P.O.V~

'Ace!' I didn't expect that at all. 'My hero! Stop fangirling now. Act normal!' "Do you need any help?" He asked me and looked a bit concerned. "Do you know the way to the nearest village?" "I can show you." He smiled that handsome smile of his. 'I get to spend more time with him! YEY!'

We walked for about half an hour to find the village, but we talked so much so it felt like minutes. "So what are you doing here, I mean since you're a Whitebeard pirate?" I asked him curiously. "Well, I'm going to meet my little brother, Luffy." I had to act like I didn't know anything. "Oh, is he a pirate, too?" "Yeah, he's the captain of the Strawhat pirates." I could see that he liked to talk about his beloved brother. 'Why does he have to be so handsome? It kills me!' "Why are you here?" He asked me. 'Oh shit!' "I don't know. I got lost, I guess?" 'I asked myself?' "You sure you're okay. Maybe you should go see someone. I can take you." He smiled at me. I just had to smile back.

~Ace P.O.V~

Alex acted really strange. Maybe she hit her head or something or lost her memory. Either way I took her to a doctor, but he didn't find anything strange. So I concluded that she's just really strange. "Will you be alright alone?" Maybe she will run into some marines so they will take care of her or something. "I'll be okay and thanks for taking care of me." She has a cute smile even though she stands out. "Maybe I'll see you around."

~Alex P.O.V~

After Ace left, I felt really lonely. I found a place where I could eat, but Ace wouldn't leave my mind. I sighed. 'Why is everything like this?' I went out after I paid. I walked around the village when a song of Big Time Rush popped into my head. *Worldwide*

~Luffy P.O.V~

"Ace! You're here! Why?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

I looked at Ace and smiled.

"No, I'm not!" Ace sighed.

"I know you've missed me."

I hugged Ace like I always do. Both became quiet when we heard singing. It came from a nearby cliff.

*Worldwide*

I saw the girl we walked by earlier that day. Then I looked at Ace. He smiled.

"Do you know her?"

"Well, kinda. I helped her before I came here. She was lost and she's really strange."

~Alex P.O.V~

I just love that song. It's like they sing it to me. I heard something behind me, so I turned around. I was just too curious. Ace and Luffy came out between some trees.

"So you managed to get out of the village without trouble?" Ace asked me with that cute smile on his face.

"Yeah, that was easy enough." Luffy just looked at us."But there were some marines on the way out here." They looked at me and suddenly smiled at each other. "Ehh… What are you planning?" Ace took my hand and started to run towards the ship. "Ace what's going on?" He didn't answer.

When we were at the ship he turned to me."We're going to fight, of course!" 'Oh, no!'

"Straw hats you are coming with me!" It was Smoker. 'Just great!'

"Oh hey, Smokey. Long time no see!" Ace just had to say that.

"Portgas! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my little brother, of course!"

"So Strawhat is your brother, huh? I'll just take you all down!" Why does Ace and Luffy always fight? They love it, that's why!

"That girl has never been there before." Tashigi murmured so Smoker heard it. He looked over at me and studied me up and down. 'This is creepy!'

"Who is she? I haven't seen her before." Ace raised his eyebrow. "I don't care! Take them all!" Smoker yelled at the marines. They got ready, but Ace and Luffy were faster and took them out. I stood there with all the other strawhat's just looking.

"Come on! We have to get away from here!" Nami yelled at Luffy and Ace. Ace went to me.

"You don't want to be alone now that the marines have seen you with us." Inwardly I facepalmed.

~Ace P.O.V~

"Alex, are you alright?"

"Hmm… Yeah." I sat down and patted the spot beside me so Alex would sit there. 'I think I'm falling for her.' I glanced at her. We had been quiet for a while now. It was starting to become awkward. The out of the blue, Luffy came flying towards me.

"ACE!" He crashed into me and sat in my lap. "Luffy." I just had to smile. Alex looked at us with a weird face. It looked like she was ready to tackle us both to the ground. "Alex…?"

~Alex P.O.V~

'They're so CUTE! Wait… stop fangirling! I will scare them!' Ace and Luffy looked concerned. "Alex…?" Ace asked. "Are you okay?" Luffy finished. "Ehh… Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking. Hehe." They looked at me like I was an idiot, but Ace smiled seconds later. 'Why is he smiling?'

Luffy started to talk about all his adventures, but Ace only looked at me. 'Why is he looking at me?' I pulled my sleeves down and Ace noticed, but didn't say anything. My scars that my father left on my arms started to sting.

"Something wrong, Alex?" Luffy aked looking from Ace to me. "No nothing's wrong." I smiled. Ace wasn't convinced. 'Think of something else…'

~One Year Later~

"Alex, what the hell are you doing?" Marco yelled at me. I pointed at Thatch. "It's he's fault!" Thatch spun around to face me. He gave me a look before he ran, because he feared Marco's wrath.

Ace took me to Whitebeard a year ago. After a few months I started to be happier and I opened up more. I told him about my father, but kept my scars hidden.

"Why the hell did you have to tell him, Alex?" Thatch asked me. Annoyed that I gave him away. "Felt like it." I stuck my tongue at him.

~Ace P.O.V~

"Get back here!" I could hear Thatch yell. Then I saw Alex running towards me. "Ace!" She ran behind me. "Why…" I couldn't finish before I heard Thatch's voice. "Where are you?" Then I understood, Thatch was looking for Alex. "There you are!" I heard Alex chuckling. "What the hell did she do to make you so pissed off?" Thatch looked at me. "She told Marco I did a trick on him!" I face palmed. "Is that all?" Thatch sighed and walked away. He knew he had lost. "What did you do that for?" She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, the she laughed. "Just for fun!" She's too much like Luffy, but I like her that way.

~Some Days Late At Night~

Blood. There's so much of it. It's everywhere. There's just so much red. Everything hurts. Moving has never been this hard before. How could he have been so strong? Why didn't she see it sooner? Black closes around the edges of her vision, but she forces it away. She can't pass out right now; Thatch needs her. As much as she wants to, as much as her body is screaming at her to just give in, she knows that if she does, Thatch will die. She doesn't want him to die. So she crawls, slowly and painstakingly over to the unconscious body lying in a pool of blood. She gathers her nakama into her arms and chokes back the fear and guilt-if she had just been a little faster, if she had acted sooner. That is what is trying to claw it's way out her throat. She presses shaking hands to the bloody wound in Thatch's side, the sticky, warm, red liquid staining her fingers. She's trembling and can't figure out how to stop. It's too much. Her eyes are burning with tears and she struggles to keep breathing normally. Alex finds herself wishing, not for the first time, that she could use her powers to help. She can't stand this helplessness, this powerlessness. It makes he feel empty. "Please, don't die." She whispers brokenly, pressing tight against the wound, feeling Thatch's faint pulse echoing against her body. She doesn't know what else to do. She can't think as the tears finally fall from her eyes and a sob breaks from her throat. She screamed. "Ace! Oyaji! Marco! Someone! Help me!" She screamed brokenly to the sky, they are the only ones on deck now, everyone else is asleep; it's still the early hours of the morning. But someone had to hear her. They have to. Alex can't move, can't stop trembling. She tries to fight off the heaving sobs, because they won't help Thatch. She doesn't know what to do. "HELP ME!" She sobs again, taking a deep, shuddering breath before coughing up a stream of blood. Can anyone hear her? Will they come? She doesn't want Thatch to die. He's her friend. How does she fix this?

"Alex?" She jerks, tearing her eyes from Thatch's face to look up into Marco's worried eyes. "Alex, what happened?" He asks calmly. "T-Thatch was-he was… I don't-"

"Shh," The phoenix says, reaching out to rub her back. "Breathe, you're okay now. Calm down and then tell me what happened." Vaguely, Alex is aware of Thatch's body being taken from her. She turns to see one of the nurses looking over him, her face going dark before she starts shouting orders. Oyaji appears in her field of vision, eyes worried. He says something, but she can't hear him. "Alex! Alex, you need to calm down!"

~Alex P.O.V~

I didn't realize mt breathing was uneven and heavy. I couldn't think clear and I couldn't focus. "WHAT!" I turned to see Ace looking at the blood stained deck. "A-Ace…" I could see the dark look in his eyes. When I said his name a second time he turned to me. "Alex…" I couldn't stop trembling. 'Why the hell can't I stop?' I felt someone's arms around me. "Alex, it's okay." It was Ace. He pulled me close to him so I could hear his heartbeat. It beat fast. 'Is he afraid?' That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

~Ace P.O.V~

Thatch and Alex had been out for almost a week already! 'Why can't they just wake up!' Marco came in again. "How are they?" I turned to look at Thatch when he ground. "Thatch!" He bolted up, but grabbed his side when the wound screamed bloody murder at him. "Easy." He looked around the room and spotted Alex. "She'll wake up soon…" I started. "I'm sure of it." Both smiled at me.

~Alex P.O.V~

I could hear some voices, but I couldn't make them out. Then I heard laughter. I cracked my eyes open. "Alex!" Ace was by my side in an instant. "Are you okay?" Marco asked me from beside Thatch. "Yeah…" I was still a bit out of it.

~A Week Later~

It can't be. No, they're lying! Ace hasn't been captured. No! Ace is strong, so it can't be true. I won't believe it. He's done everything for me, so now I need to do something for him. When the night came I snuck off the ship. 'I have to save him.'

~Some Days Later~

I saw Luffy talking to Oyaji. Why? I don't know. I only want to save Ace. "Alex?" I turned to see Marco and Thatch. "Why did you leave? Oyaji said we would wait!" I looked down like the ground was the most interesting. "I know, but I just couldn't wait!" They looked up at Ace then to me. "You're just like him." They smiled at me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Luffy beating up marines. 'He really care much for his brother.' For a moment I thought back to when my mother was alive and my dad didn't want to kill me.

~Alex Flashback~

Alex ran smiling to her mother. Her mother was beautiful, red hair and red eyes. Her father stood behind her mother smiling as well. Then the whole thing changed, her mother got an incurable illness. She died three months later. That was when her father started to come at her. She ran out into the forest where she used to be for days. When she got older she started to blame herself and she started cutting. She wanted to take it out on herself. Her father started to hate her more and more.

Luffy got Ace freed and they started to run for the ship. But suddenly Ace stopped and glared at Akainu. The last thing I saw was Ace flying back and hitting the ground. I heard Akainu say something about Luffy and he started to run towards Luffy. Ace yelled and I managed to move my legs so I was in front of Luffy. I felt an arm go through me. Luffy looked up at me with wide eyes. Ace made his way to us and kneelt down beside me. "Alex, look at me. You have to stay awake! Alex!" Ace yelled at me. Everything went black.

~Ace P.O.V~

Alex' eyes closed. 'She can't be…' "Open your eyes! Come on, you can't die! I love you more than anything… Look at me!" I wouldn't let go of her, she IS my everything. I just can't let her go. Her eyes opened again. "Alex!" She looked at me and smiled. "How?" I asked her. "I have my _stupid_ powers." She smiled. I had forgotten about her powers. I lifted her up bridal style so we could get to the ship. Marco and everyone were there already. The nurses came and took Alex to the infirmary. She woke a couple of hours later. We were always together and no one could break us apart. She started to walk around and I was really surprised to hear that she felt the same way I did about her, but I couldn't care less. She's alive and up and so is Luffy. She just have to get used to me saying I love her every day. She means more to me than anything. I know everyone says that about the one they love, but she and Luffy keeps me alive. I finally found something I could live for.

~Some Days Later~

~Alex P.O.V~

I can't believe he loves me. My dream, for once, came true. The only thing I could ask for now is that my father would love me again. But he's not here. I just have to stop thinking about him. "Alex," I turned around and saw Ace with a smirk on his face. "I love you." My face flushed and Ace started laughing. We heard Thatch come closer, both turned to him. "What did you do this time?" I asked him. "Oh, nothing much." The smile on his face never faded. Then suddenly Marco turned the corner. Ace and I tried to keep our laughter, but I think that is the first time I've seen Marco in baby-pink. He looked at me and Ace first and we pointed to Thatch. "I'm glad I said I wouldn't be part of that." Ace said when Marco and Thatch were out of sight. "You were going to be a part of that?" I asked looking at him. "Thatch asked me, but I said no." He chuckled. "And I'm glad I said no, or else I couldn't do this now." He leaned towards me and pressed our lips together. I was shocked, but I loved it. My face flushed more and Ace started laughing again.

~Ace P.O.V~

I can't believe how fun it is to make Alex blush, she's so cute. "You feel okay?" It'd been three days since she was let out of the infirmary. "A little tired…" She's lucky to have those powers. If she didn't, she would have been dead now. She saw the serious look on my face, concerned. "What are you thinking about?" She shouldn't be concerned. "Just thinking you're lucky to have those 'stupid' powers." She smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything. She looked so tired. Her powers drained pretty much of her energy, though. I felt something lean against me and I knew it was Alex. "You sure you're okay?" Marco and Thatch came back looking concerned. "I'm just tired. I said that." Marco shook his head. "You're not just tired, we can see that." I could hear her sigh, but she didn't protest. She tried to stand up, but I held her back. "You should rest, Alex."

"How is she?" Oyaji asked. He's concerned as well. She is his daughter after all. "She's tired." I answered. I wanted to say something more, but I didn't know what to say.


End file.
